Different
by Chrry.B
Summary: Two personalities. One real, one fake. Living almost all her life as a lie. Enter Sakura Kinomoto. SxS maybe ExT lame sumarry. Sorry Read and Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I only own my idea of this story, and any character, things and places that I happen to make up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_What is that sound?'_ Emerald eyes peeked out from under some covers, _'Oh… it's my alarm.'_ The holder of the emerald eyes starts removing themselves from their comfortable bed and walks slowly over to their full length mirror. The owner lifts their head and stares at her reflection.

"Another day to live, oh joy," She muttered sarcastically to herself. "Come on Sakura, It's time to get dressed."

Sakura Kinomoto, a girl of 16, walks over to her closet and starts her daily routine. _'Okay clothes picked out, check. Morning bath and brushing of the teeth check. Homework is done, check. I think I'm all set.' _After doing the final adjustments of her school tie she was out the door.

**At School**

Arriving early as usual, Sakura sat on a branch in her favorite tree. Of course, her favorite tree is a cherry blossom tree that is hidden by numerous school buildings. While pulling out her mp3 she hears some voices.

"Come on man!"

"What is it?" said the second voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's the first day of our last year in high school. Can't you be a little more excited?"

"Eriol, SHUT UP! You know very well that I would rather be back in Hong Kong than here in this stupid little town."

"But Syaoran, you're only here because Aunty thought you need to learn more about other cultures before you take over."

"Eriol just shut up. I could learn about other cultures in my school in Hong Kong." said Syaoran.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!"

"Who's there!?" exclaimed both boys while looking around simultaneously trying to find the owner of the voice.

Sakura jumped out of her tree and landed right in front of the boys.

"This is my place. Get out now or else you face dire consequences," Stated Sakura giving both boys death glares.

"What gives you the right to tell us where to be!?" shouted an even angrier Syaoran.

"I have every right," said Sakura before walking away, "You two better get to class. The bell is going to ring in a minute."

True to her words the bell started ringing. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other then ran off to find their first class.

**First Period**

**Sakura's POV**-

'_Okay Sakura. Get a grip. This is your last year here. I can fake my happiness for one more year,' I thought to myself, 'just one more year of being perfect and happy'_

"Good morning Sakura!" said a cheerful girl with long dark violet hair and amethyst eyes.

Startled by the hello I replied, "good morning Tomoyo!"

"I hear that there are two new guys in our class," said Tomoyo, "Do you think they're cute?"

"I don't know Tomoyo, maybe."

"Class settle down please. I have some announcements to make." shouted their teacher.

"Yes sir."

"Okay today we have a couple of new students."

I heard the whispers of excitement around me.

"Our two new students are Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please introduce yourselves gentlemen."

"I'm Eriol and this is Li. We've come all the way from Hong Kong."

I looked at them and realized that they were the boys by my special tree. _'Oh no, these guys saw my other self. What am I going to do?'_

"Li, could you sit behind Ms. Kinomoto please?" asked the teacher kindly.

"Um… who is this Ms. Kinomoto?" questioned Syaoran.

"I'm Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura," I said in my fake happy voice, "I hope we can become good friends"

"Ms. Kinomoto."

"Yes Mr. Yamada?"

"Since you're head of the school welcoming committee, would you like to Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa around?"

"I'd be glad to." I smiled as I sugar coated every word.

"Good. If you would like to you can begin the tour now."

"Yes sir." I said while looking at my teacher. I turned to the boys, "come with me"

They followed me out into the hall and I kept walking until we were all out of earshot from any classroom. I turned to look at them.

"Listen, you two," I sneered at them, "If you ever come near me after today, I will make you never see your future grandchildren."

The two boys looked at each other and gulped.

**Syaoran's POV**-

'_Who is this chick?'_ I thought. _'First she was so mean this morning, then in class she is nice and acts like she can do no wrong, and then she's mean again.'_

I decided to question her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Eriol looked at me with eye that screamed 'Do you want to die?'

She seemed taken aback by the question, but then she smiled and said, "Let's begin our tour shall we?"

I started to get a little angry. "Do you know who I am?"

"Why, yes I do Li Xiao Lang. I know everything about you. You and your little friend." She smirked.

I got scared. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

She replies, "No, but apparently I'm just a memory of our forgotten past."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, hurry up, I have to finish showing you guys around." She said with a smile.

'_Sakura Kinomoto, who are you?'_

* * *

A/n: This is my newest story. Tell me what you think and if you guys like it I'll write more. Sorry that this was kind of short. If you guys do like this story then in the future I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. Read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. For this story I own their personalities and whatever I happen to make up.

**THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN BETA-ED.**

**Brokenshadow23**- thank you very much for reviewing, and being the only person to review. This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter 2

In every class each teacher noticed that something was a little off with their star student, Sakura Kinomoto. Knowing that the top, most trustworthy, and kindest student in the entire school was getting answers wrong seemed somewhat strange.

**Sakura's POV-**

'I can't believe that he forgot who I was,' I thought, 'after all we've been through.'

_Flashback-_

"_Xiao-chan! You can't catch me!" screamed a 6-year old Sakura._

"_Ying-Fa! You're mine!!" yelled a 7-year old Syaoran._

_The chibi Sakura tripped over a rock and cried._

"_Waaaahh!! It hurts Xiao!!"_

"_Don't cry my blossom. I'll bring you back home."_

_The young leader in training carried his precious blossom back home_

_End flashback._

'He promised to never forget me and yet he has'

_Flashback-_

"_Sakura, I have a present for you."_

"_What is it Syao?" she asked staring up at him with big curious emerald eyes._

"_This is for you," he said as he pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a small pendant with a cherry blossom on it. _

"_Syao-chan! It's so pretty! Can you put it on me? Please?"_

"_Of course my little cherry blossom," he said "always remember that as long as you wear that I will never forget you."_

"_I'll never take it off!" exclaimed Sakura._

_End flashback._

'I never took off the necklace and yet he forgot all about me, about us.'

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

I jumped.

"Um… yes Mrs. Mori?"

"Please pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed 'he's in every class of mine. Eriol as well. Why did they have to put Syaoran in the seat behind me in every class? I can feel him making holes in the back of my neck. Oh joy… I hope class will end soon."

**Third Person POV-**

Sakura got her wish since the final bell of the day rang only a few seconds after her thought. She raced out of classroom thankful that she didn't have any club meetings or practice. Thinking that they weren't going to go so low as to follow her home she took the most direct path to her house. She never noticed the amber eyes following her, concealing themselves within the trees of the surrounding area.

"I'm home!" she yelled subconsciously. She knew no one was home. It just became a habit.

She sighed, "Come out Li. I know you're there."

After a few moments a figure arose from behind the closet door.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Years of martial arts practice little wolf," she sighed again, "you don't need to hide you're magic. There are no dangerous people in this area. You can tell the Eriol to stop checking this out as well."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "You know about our magic?"

"I told you already. I know more than you can ever imagine." She said calmly.

"How do you know me!?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you in time. I suspect Eriol will know how we know each other in a few days. I'm pretty sure he won't tell you about it though."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?"

"It would you a great deal of good if you were to leave my home right now."

"But-"

"Now Li!"

He left the Kinomoto house hold immediately after seeing the anger bubble up in her eyes. He guessed that if he was to stay in the house any longer he wouldn't live to see the light of tomorrow…much less the moonlight of tonight. He had to ask Eriol who the hell this chick was.

In the middle of his thoughts Syaoran failed to notice the pole in front of him. He collided into the pole and fell to the ground. Before he fell a slight whisper of words escaped his mouth, "Ying Fa."

At that same moment Sakura felt a shiver in her body.

"He remembers…"

* * *

A/n: Well this was really short, but since I only got 1 review it had to be like this. I'm sorry that it takes awhile for me to update. But I write whatever comes to my head. Read and review. Thank you.


End file.
